I'd Do Anything
by I Am A Boss Zefron Poster
Summary: Blaine couldn't be happier with Kurt, but what happens when Kurt moans someone else's name in his sleep? Will their relationship last, or go even further? And cue the Kurt Sandwich! SMUT, SLASH, KLAINE AND THREESOME, YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! This is my first ever fan fiction story and also my first ever story with smut, also it's my first story of ANYTHING in a long, long time. Also I barely understand how this process works, so bare with me? Any suggestions, criticisms, reviews are much appreciated! Anyway... this is my first attempt and I hope you like it!**

****Disclaimer**: If I owned Glee I totally would not be here.**

**Rating: M for delicious Smut**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>'I'd Do Anything'<p>

The first thing Blaine realises when he wakes up is that he can hear moaning.

"What the...?" he breathes as he rolls over and blearily opens his eyes to find the source of his wake.

Oh.

OH.

Ohhh.

The second thing Blaine realises when he wakes up is that it's Kurt moaning. Naked Kurt. Naked Kurt is moaning next to him IN HIS BED.

And that's enough to trigger the dazed memory of his activities prior.

_(Five hours earlier)_

"_Mmmm, Blaine"_

"_Ohhh god, Kurt. Do you...want to?"_

"_Mhmmm"_

"_We don't have to, if you're tired... or..."_

"_I know. I want to."_

_He leans in to kiss Kurt, tenderly and Kurt pulls Blaine down on top of him, clutching at his shoulders as he deepens the kiss, moaning wantonly. _

"_Kurt" he breathes, breaking the kiss. _

"_What?"_

"_Umm. So did you want to...uhh..."_

"_Blaine?"_

_He flushes as he frantically searches for the right words, deciding to just come out with it. "What position did you want to y'know...?"_

_Kurt tilts his head to the side and laughs sweetly at Blaine's awkward questioning. _

"_I didn't realise I COULD be on top!" he laughs._

_Blaine eyes widen "Of course you can! I mean... I don't want you to feel... like... you don't have the choice or-" _

"_Blaine" Kurt says sternly, cutting him off. "It's fine. I really like what we do, I'm certainly not... unsatisfied." He leans in closer to whisper huskily in Blaine's ear. "And right now I really, REALLY want you inside me."_

_PRAISE THE LORD!_

"_If that's what you want, baby." _

_Kurt smirks._

_His fingers hook underneath Kurt's shirt and tug it off. Blaine takes a moment to drink in the site of his beautiful and untainted lover; his perfect porcelain skin, his soft yet broad shoulders, his perfect perky pink and jewel like nipples and his beautiful tender neck which he just can't resist in showering with open mouthed kisses and bites, making Kurt gasp in pleasure against him. He trails a hand down Kurt's taut body, stilling on his defined stomach and feeling the muscles jump in anticipation._

"_Blaine"_

"_Yeah, baby?" he breathes, looking up into those wide blue eyes._

"_Fuck me."_

Oh, yeah. Blaine definitely remembers that.

"Ohhh, mmm"

Oh yeah. Naked moaning Kurt.

Blaine is pretty sure this is the best day ever.

He watches as Kurt writhes around on the bed, clutching at the sheets and rutting against the mattress, desperate for friction.

"Fuuuuck yes, oh mmm, right there!"

Blaine begins to to weigh up his options.

**1) Touch Kurt without his conscious consent**

**2) Touch himself whilst watching Kurt**

**3) Wake Kurt up and fuck his brains out**

And apparently he's already begun engaging in the second option when he decides to attempt option three and that's when he hears something he really, REALLY didn't want to hear.

"Oh, Noah!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So uhhh, is it shit? Do you want more? Well it really doesn't matter either way, you're getting more! **

**I plan on updating very often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so first up I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I assure you it's leading to greater things! Well... I sure hope so. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, so don't fret! Secondly, I'd like to thank you all for your lovely response as I'm postively giddy with reviews, alerts, etc! I can see why this becomes an addiction for many. It's like a free ego boost, in a sense. I'd also like to just say now that this story isn't going to be too long and it will remain Klaine, but with... well, you'll see. I'd just like to assure you all that there will be no "breaking up" in this story. And I've changed the genre to humour instead of drama because apparently I can't write anything serious, even if I want to. **

**So, this is pretty much a gateway chapter to the next one, but I hope you enjoy anyhow! Oh, also sorry if my smut is super awkward, I pretty much read it everyday but I've never writtten it, buut I plan on improving it through intense research ;)**

**Rating: M for three ways and oral pleasures. **

****Disclaimer**: If I owned Glee, I'd totally be taking a money bath right now.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Kurt was having a really good dream.<p>

No, like a REALLY good dream, he'd go as far as to say it was... fucking awesome.

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Noah leaned down nuzzling his face into the tender flesh of Kurt's inner thigh, biting gently, making Kurt moan in anticipation. Noah licked a trail of saliva up to the sensitive skin of Kurt's balls and starting to gently suck them into his mouth._

"_Oh, Noah!" Kurt moaned loudly, throwing his head back in lustful pleasure, "Please... Noah"_

"_What do you want, Babe?" he questioned as he began to stroke circles against Kurt's sensitive perineum._

_Kurt was not above begging as he clutched the sheets desperate for some sort of contact, "Oh GOD, Noah... suck me, please Noah"_

_Noah smiled as he lowered himself onto Kurt's leaking cock, he roughly stroked the base as he circled his tongue around the head, sucking gently, making Kurt cry out in pleasure before plunging as much of the length as he could fit into his mouth. _

_Kurt's back arched as he threw his head back against the pillow, screwing his eyes shut in pleasure as Noah moved his mouth up and down his throbbing cock, sucking hard. _

"_Ohhhh fuck, God Noah, so fucking good" he cried, trying desperately not to thrust too hard into Noah's warm mouth. "Mmmmm, oh" he moaned, feeling a mouth suck his sensitive nipple, he opened his eyes to look at the new found source of his pleasure, to find a pair of hazel orbs staring up at him._

"_Hey Baby" Blaine breathed, giving Kurt a dazzlingly smile. He leaned in and traced his mouth lightly over Kurt's soft neck._

"_So..." he whispered huskily, "Where do you want-" he paused as Noah lifted his mouth from Kurt's cock, they both gave an evil smile as they looked back at Kurt, "-us?"_

Oh yeah. Fucking awesome was SO the right description.

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

He was pretty sure he was just bitched slapped. Oh no, that's right, he'd heard Kurt call out someone else's name whilst having a sex dream, that was SO much better.

Okay, so Kurt was dreaming about someone else, no big deal. It's not like he'd never had a dream about another guy. Mind you, it'd been a long time; not since he'd met Kurt, if he was being honest.

So maybe it upset him a little to know his boyfriend was lying next to him getting off thinking about someone else, okay... a lot. But it was his fault for assuming Kurt would be dreaming about him in the first place, wasn't it?

Blaine sighed as he rolled over, facing away from his boyfriend. No big deal. I mean, he doesn't even know a 'Noah', does his boyfriend seriously have a 'Notebook' fantasy or something? Well he guesses even HE could see the appeal in rain soaked Ryan Gosling. Blaine closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep now that Kurt's moans had quieted down. After all... a dream doesn't **mean** anything, and come tomorrow morning he could forget about this whole thing... right?

Wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you it was short, not to worry, I'm writing a longer and hopefully better chapter as we speak! Love you all for reading this, even if you hate it. Criticisms are welcome, praises more so, suggestions encouraged. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I thought, I'm a total procrastinator. I really hope you like this chapter, I'm still iffy about the smut... even if there isn't much so far. Hopefully I'll improve by the time I get to the big finale...**

**Anyway, just wanna thank you all for finding me funny, and I'm very happy my first fan fic is getting so much positive feedback! And I love the reviews you guys give, so funny.**

**If there is anything you guys want me to write, smut wise or anything else, I could try and write a one-shot for you, I need the practice! Cause I've sorta just jumped into writing and I don't know what I'm doing at all. But they do say practice makes perfect, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did I'd totally be buying some ridiculously expensive shoes right now.**

**Rating: M for inappropriate use of restrooms. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes blearily, waiting for them to adjust to the light. He groaned as he rolled over, noting the otherwise empty bed as he regains consciousness.<p>

He didn't realise he could hear the shower running until the water turned off, Blaine buried his face in his pillow, desperate for some more rest, after all he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Ugh, he shudders at the memory but pushes it to the back of his mind. He hears the door open and Kurt creeps out (in nothing but a towel, he might add).

"Hey you!" Kurt says beaming, as he sees Blaine is awake.

"Heyyyy" Blaine replies, smiling sweetly but sleepily. He lets his eyes wander and take in the perfect form of his lover, before Kurt leans in and plants a sweet kiss on his lips, although it doesn't stay sweet for long. I mean, how is he supposed to contain himself? When Kurt looks like THAT, and smells like THAT and kisses like... well.

"Mmm, _no _baby, I've gotta get back," Kurt sighs as he pulls himself off Blaine. Blaine pouts. "I had a great night last night, I love you" he says, looking Blaine in eyes.

Blaine feels his heart skip a beat; he always does when Kurt mutters those words. "I love you too" he says back, still staring at those beautiful glasz eyes.

Kurt beams at him, and pecks him quickly. "Alright, I've gotta dressed and _you've _gotta shower!" Kurt says, smiling. Blaine smiles back and stares at his boyfriend frantically dressing, trying to get back before his roommate notices he's gone, and he wonders how on earth he got so lucky. That dream was forgotten, for now at least.

* * *

><p>Blaine was currently in class. French class to be exact, a class where he should <em>probably<em> be paying a lot of attention, and he was. Well, he _was_ until he got a certain text from a certain _someone_ asking what he was wearing. He, of course, countered with the eloquent reply of...

_Huh? - B_

_Don't worry it was a joke, we wear uniforms you idiot :P – K_

_BUT, I did sneak something beneath mine today actually ;) –K_

Blaine blinked. What was THAT supposed to mean?

_What exactly are you talking about...? – B_

_Remember when you told me about that secret lace fetish of yours? –K_

_...yes –B_

_I may or may not be wearing lace panties under my uniform. –K_

Blaine dropped his phone.

As he scrambled to (_not_ so discreetly) retrieve it from the ground, he heard the most terrifying sentence he'd yet to hear.

"Mr Anderson, care to explain why your phone is out in class?"

Oh, shit.

"Uhhh..."

Eloquent as always, Blaine.

"Bring. It. Here."

Blaine looked around at his snickering classmates, and he oh so slowly, advanced towards his teacher to hand over his baby. Phone! He meant phone.

The teacher snatched it from his grip before he could blink. Blaine gulped slowly, praying to Gaga that he wouldn't see that message. As fate would have it, Gaga was clearly busy that day.

Blaine gauged Mr Fisher's reaction which started with a raised eyebrow, leading to increasingly red face and an awkward clearing of the throat.

"You can have it b-back after class, Blaine" he told him, voice slighter higher than usual.

Blaine simply nodded, went back to his seat and slightly wished for the world to swallow him up, but not until after he found out more about these lace panties, obviously.

* * *

><p>Kurt was feeling extremely happy this morning, last night was incredible and he had a feeling today would only be better. He was a little concerned that Blaine still hadn't replied to his text, but well... he WAS in class after all. He knew he shouldn't be worried, Blaine was sure to adore his lacy surprise. Of course that didn't stop him from being extremely confused when Blaine pulled him into the 'Little Boys Room' on his way to Hospitality class.<p>

"You have no idea what you're little sexting adventure nearly cost me" Blaine growled before pulling Kurt into a hard kiss. Kurt moaned, oh God he loved it when Blaine took control.

"W-what do you mean?" Kurt breathed out between kisses.

"I dropped my phone after you sprang that bombshell on me, ...teacher... saw the..." he panted, cutting himself off as he reached for Kurt's ass, kneading it through his slacks. He let out a broken moan, faintly feeling the lace through the fabric. "Oh God, Kurt fuck,"

Kurt gasped. "Blaine! Ohhh, I want you. Blaine please" he begged.

"Yes, yes..." Blaine managed as he pushed Kurt into a stall, not breaking their kiss and began to undress him, forcefully.

Kurt yanked off Blaine's tie and ripped his shirt open, forgetting himself. He frantically pressed open mouthed kisses against his neck; wanting, _needing_ more.

"I wanna see. Mmm, show me your panties, baby" Blaine whispered in his ear as he worked his fly and yanked his pants down, leaving the younger boy completely exposed, expect for pair of extremely strained midnight blue lace panties that only barely covered his hardening length.

Blaine's eyes trailed over his body, as if unsure what to do to him first. Kurt felt himself grow even harder (if that was possible) from anticipation. Blaine lunged towards the younger boy and drew him in for a steamy kiss, violently massaging his tongue against Kurt as he brought his hand against his cock and rubbed him through the panties, loving the feel of lace against his boyfriend's arousal and the delicious wet spot that was developing.

"Blaine... please..." Kurt begged him, needing more friction, needing to feel his boyfriend against him.

Blaine seemed to be losing patience as well, frantic with lust. He yanked Kurt's panties from his hips, sighing with relief and arousal as he watched his massive erection spring free. Let it never be said Blaine Anderson wasn't kinky. He pulled the panties from Kurt's legs, balled them and shoved them in his mouth, knowing full well how loud Kurt could be, and though he loved that about him, the school toilets probably wasn't the time and place.

Kurt moaned around the panties as Blaine pulled his leg around his hips, bringing Kurt closer so that their aching cocks finally made contact. They set an indecent pace as they frotted against each other. Kurt loved the feel of Blaine's breath harsh and hot against his face, it was as if he could feel his pleasure as well as his own.

"Kurt... fuck so fucking hot. God baby...yes! Ahhh," Blaine moaned, moving his cock even faster against Kurt, making Kurt's head fall back against the stall and he began to push against Blaine even faster, needing release so badly.

"Kurt fuck, baby I'm gonna come. Shit I'm gonna come!" Blaine panted loudly, not even thinking that anybody could walk in at this moment. Kurt knew this very well, but didn't care. He moaned around the panties shoved in his mouth and found himself nearing his release. He was sent over the edge when he felt Blaine's warm come on his stomach, a drop of which hit his chin and he felt his orgasm hit him. He spat the lace from his mouth when his cries of pleasure ceased, and they both stood slumped against each other as they came of their orgasmic highs. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend, shirt and pants covered in come, looking completely debauched.

Fuck.

Their uniforms were totally ruined. And he smelt like sex. They probably should of thought about before they got off in a public restroom in a middle of a school day.

Yeah, fuck.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were now at lunch, after a very embarrassing 'Walk Of Shame' back to their dorms to shower and change, eating their chosen meals. Kurt, Blaine noticed, always opted for the healthiest option. No matter how much Blaine tried, he could never get him to splurge and eat something delightfully unhealthy and today was no exception.<p>

"Just one?"

Kurt glanced up from his phone to see Blaine holding a French fry and gave him an 'are you serious right now?' look.

"C'mon Kurt... just one French fry?"

Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was glaring now. But that didn't stop him from stabbing a fry with his fork and flying it towards Kurt like an aeroplane.

Yeah, Kurt was definitely glaring. But Blaine could see the smile behind it, so it was okay. Blaine just sat there, admiring the boy. His hair looked amazing as usual, it looked so soft and felt even softer. His skin was always flawless and glowing, his beautiful long neck just begging to marked, even the way he texted was graceful. He had such quick fingers... Blaine would know.

"Who're you texting?" Blaine asked in a completely embarrassing, love sick voice.

Blaine continued staring at the boy, watching that amazing mouth move. Oh, those lips... the things he could do with those lips.

"- and he's coming over this afternoon so I can tutor him, Noah is just hopeless at French and I'm really glad he's _finally _taking an interest in his education"

Oh shit, Kurt was talking this whole time.

Wait.

"Noah?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it shit? I hope not. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging. Next chapter should be out tomorrow night, my time.** **Love you all, sweet Klainers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm gonna not bold this whole A/N cause nobody likes reading in too much bold. I'd appreciate if you do read, but I can't blame you if you don't.**

**I need to rant about this to someone, and it may as well be you since no one else will listen, and YES I understand I promised you a chapter ages ago and I'm very, VERY sorry for the delay and the current delay, so if you could help me out and tell you what you want to happen? That'd help a lot. BUT I need to rant right now and I'm pretty sure this is going to end up being longer than the chapter.**

_So I was with my friends tonight, I just got home (it's about midnight here, if you were wondering) and the subject of Glee came up, one of the people who I DID consider a friend... well, I won't go into the finer details but let me just say that the words 'faggot' and 'I can't understand how they can say they were born gay' were uses, for the sake of my other friends and the situation I didn't say much, nor did anyone else but we were all in shock. Now, this girl is one of two religious people I know, which is to say that in Australia it is very uncommon for someone to be religious, at least people in my age group. I don't have anything against religious people in general, for I assume some of my readers may well be so... but when your views of religion come before your own moral integrity? That IS a problem. People can't choose or change their sexuality, but people can choose and change their ignorance. And I have a pretty good understanding that in America, this ignorance is extremely heightened, and I have no idea how you guys stand it._

**Thanks for reading that (if you did), I really am sorry that this chapter is pretty much non-existent, I've gotten kind of stuck but I am currently writing more and it will be a much longer chapter the next one, but I wanted to give you SOMETHING to go on. Tell me what you want to happen! I need help. I'm pretty sure Jealous!Blaine will be making an appearance since you guys (and myself) find him so adorable. And thank you all for your awesome reviews and alerts, etc! Sorry this chapter doesn't really live up to anything... it's kind of a teaser to be honest, but as soon as you guys give feedback, I'll post! But the next chapter will be up tomorrow not matter what, that is to say today... since it's already midnight here. AHOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Chris Colfer would get 98% of the solos. **

**Rating: M for smut that will happen in the next chapter (Seriously, what would you guys like? Oh, but it has to be Klaine smut otherwise it won't follow the storyline...)**

**Don't kill me?**

* * *

><p>Kurt had never expected to become close friends with Puck, but it just kind of happened. It all started when Finn was too busy moping over Rachel to play Mario Kart. Kurt reluctantly agreed to a game, a game which he won (by a landslide) and he was pretty sure that's what initially tipped Puck off to the fact that he was, in fact, a boy. From then on, whenever Puck would come over to hang out with Finn, Kurt would be included. It made Kurt happy, feeling like 'one of guys' for the first time since... well, ever.<p>

This had been going on a while when Puck, out of the blue, asked for Kurt to tutor him. Needless to say, Kurt was surprised, but extremely happy that Puck seemed to be caring about his future for the first time in his life. In the very first lesson, Puck blurted out something he was really, really not expecting.

"_Dude, I totally like you."_

_Kurt's eyes snapped up._

"_Huh?"_

"_I like you."_

"_Thanks?" Kurt smiled_

"_No, dude. I like you. As in, I wanna fu- kiss you. "_

_Kurt blinked._

"_I don't understand."_

_Puck groaned._

"_I have __**feelings**__ for you." he explained again, in an exasperated tone._

_The look on Kurt's face was the look of undeniable confusion, if Puck hadn't been so embarrassed, he would have found it adorable._

"_But you're straight." Kurt countered, as if it explained everything._

"_Apparently not!"_

"_But I'm with Blaine."_

"_I know."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah."_

Yeah. The conversation only got more awkward from there. Puck explained that he was sorry for springing his feelings on him like that and Kurt explained that he really, really loved Blaine and just wanted to remain friends. Although he was very, very sorry and hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them. But after that conversation, Kurt just couldn't stop thinking about it, about Puck and Noah fucking him both at once, a threesome of the most incredible kind. He couldn't believe that two, such sexy guys both wanted him. He loved Blaine though; he didn't _really _want Noah like that. It was just an innocent fantasy, right? The image of Blaine and Noah making love to him at the same time was one that he just could not get rid of. And really, why would he want to?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you want to happen next? Needs to be Klaine though.**

**I'll make it happen (maybe, probably?) BUT I will be updating again_ today!_ Woo! (Sorry it's so short and shit and teaser-y )**

**And again SO sorry don't have anything to give you guys yet, but I was very very busy...t****aking bubblebaths and watching Pushing Daises... **

**Since I SUCK you should all read **10 Days** by **thestoryofanhour**, it's hilarious and sexy and so much better than this.**


End file.
